Kamen Rider Football match
by alpona
Summary: Let's join the gallery where some of our favorite riders and allies from Den O, Decade, W and OOO join in a weird, brain twisting, 'friendly' football match, with a bit unusual events! *Absolutely NO connection with Gaim's rider soccer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- As a football fan, this story idea came to me on 13.7.14, after the FIFA world Cup finals. Due to unavailability of internet I'm posting it now. That's when I wrote it, without having the slightest idea that Gaim has also made a 'Rider soccer match'. I thought I was the first! Bummer. But everyone, no problem. This story isn't like Gaim's. this isn't only a "rider' match, it's 'riders and Allies' match! Take a look at the format :-**

**Team A**

_Ryotaro Nogami (Defender)_

_Shotaro Hidari (Forward)_

_Philip © (Midfielder)_

_Ryu Terui (Forward)_

_Yuusuke Onodera (Defender)_

_Kotaro Nogami (Forward)_

_Natsumi Hikari (Goalkeeper)_

_Hina Izumi (Defender)_

_Erika Satonaka (Defensive Midfielder)_

_Shin (Midfielder)_

_Haruka (Attacking Midfielder)_

**Team B**

_Tsukasa Kadoya (Forward)_

_Eiji Hino (Midfielder)_

_Yuto Sakurai (Defensive Midfielder)_

_Daiki Kaito (Forward)_

_Shintaro Goto (Goalkeeper)_

_Akira Date (midfielder)_

_Ankh (Defender)_

_Kohana © (Forward)_

_Wakana Sonozaki (Defender)_

_Chiyoko Shiraishi (Midfielder)_

_Naomi (Defender)_

**Referee: **_Akiko Narumi_

**Linesman: **_Miura_ and _Ozaki_

**Commentary: **_Owner_ and _Kougami_

**Food Sponsors: **_Milk Dipper, Cous Coussier, _and_ DenLiner!_

That's not all, our VIP Gallery is also full of interesting people- the Imagins, Futo irregulars, Airi Nogami, some other riders, and oh, not to mention, a very sad faced Wataru Kurenai along with the rest of the Kiva cast… err I mean members. :P

**A/N- characters from Den-O, Decade, W, OOO. I divided the team with the help of lottery. So this is the intro chapter, next time there'll be the match! Review if you like the idea. But just remember one thing-**

**This won't be any typical soccer match!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ladies and gentlemen, being influenced by the FIFA world cup, our heroes, the riders and their friends could not just sit around. Well, they do take part in a lot of fights… but I mean, sit around from playing soccer! So that's why, today, we are having a very interesting soccer match between riders and allies of 4 seasons. The gallery is filled with audiences; I wonder which team they'll be supporting. We can see our players ready, plus, the match will be managed by Akiko… Be careful of the slippers minna! Ahem. So, let's get to our field commentators:-

Kougami: Soccer is SUBARASHI! THE BEAUTIFUL GAME!

Owner: indeed Kougami-san, even in the past, or the future, it's popularity is unbeatable!

Kougami: which new football star will be born from this game, I wonder!

Owner: Everyone looks good, but I wonder why Naomi-kun is even playing.

"hai ! Owner-san! Naomi waved from the field where everyone was doing warm-up.

Kougami: And I wonder how much did they have to pay Satonaka-kun to participate… oh well.

Owner: look at our little captain Hana-kun, she might be little, but the others better be careful!

Kougami: I can see that. But Owner-san, what's catching my eyes are 'those' in the gallery. Are they your imagins? Kinda reminds me of the greeds.

The camera showed the jumping and shouting imagins, well Deneb was distributing candies to the whole gallery, Teddy was there too, quiet as he always is.

Sieg: did anyone forget me?

Kougami: let's look into the team formation, team A will be playing in 4-3-3 format, lead by Philip, the super genius!

Owner: and Team B has a tricky formation, it could be 4-4-2, 4-3-3 or even 4-3-1-2! Hmm, Hana-kun sure has plans!

Kougami: why do I feel like there's something missing…

Owner: now that you mention it…..

Kougami: wasn't there supposed to be a 'coach' for both team?

Owner: we can't see any. Well, let's consider that our riders are very good… he he…

Kougami: alright, now here comes today's referee Akiko Narumi, who has a reputation of being hot-tempered.

Owner: the coin is flipped…. Looks like Philip-kun wins. So Hana-kun will get the kick-off.

Kougami: the game's beginning, HAPPY BIRTHDAY !

Owner: (raised eyebrows) Kougamu-san can be weird… so everyone…

Kougami: admit it, we're both the weirdos of our shows.

Owner: actually I can't deny. So everyone, the game's kicking off, all eyes on screen-

Right after the toss, instead of the handshake of the captains, Philip patted little Hana's head. Well, Hana wasn't very pleased with it. So, on due time, the game began. All members on position, equally looking for goals, the goalkeepers are careful… ah, what's that? Team A's goalkeeper Natsumi has high heels in her hands? Well, this ain't a typical match.

"look at Ankh-kun, does he even know that he's playing?" Kougami asked, mentioning about the Ankh who was standing carelessly on his defender position, and even then, biting on an ice-cream!

But that didn't last long the referee blew her whistle.

"No food allowed in the field!"

"Huh?" Ankh gave his famous 'expression' "what's your problem?"

"Silence! Get that out or you're out of the game!" Akiko warned.

"come on Ankh, I told you the rules!" Eiji came and took the ice-cream from him. "gomenasai!"

"Ice-cream. Who's the kid here?" Hana mumbled from somewhere.

The game continued. Suddenly, on the 7th min, team B's forward Tsukasa got a pass from Chiyoko, there's a great chance, Tsukasa ran with the ball…. Philip couldn't get it from him….

"whoa! New dribbling technique! I need to look it up!" Philip said to himself and was about to enter the Gaia library, but,

"oy! Don't start researching _now!" _Shotaro snapped at his partner.

In the meantime Tsukasa was in front of the d-box, defender Ryotaro unable to tackle him,

"Natsumikan, move, I'll score!" Tsukasa shouted. But why'd Natsumi do that? She stood in pose with her high heels.

"hey Tsukasa, pass the ball to me!" Daiki Kaito said, but Tsukasa took the shot himself, Natsumi almost reaching for the ball…. Ah! Those heels touched it! But wait, no, the ball crosses the goal line. That's 1 goal for team B!

"good job Decade!" Akira Date congratulated.

"oji-chan, can't you defend more properly?" Kotaro was, on the other hand, annoyed at their defense. "Shotaro-san, Ryu-san, let's show them!" he said to the other 2 forwards.

Philip gave his team some instructions, and then the game continued from centre circle again.

The ball was in team A's area when Hina Izumi took a shot, with full force.

"Hiiyah!" there goes the ball, and oh my, it's going going… bless Hina's super strength, straight coming for the goalkeeper Gotou, a screed Gotou catches the ball but EH? The strong force sends the ball, along with Gotou to the net!

"Gotou-chan!" Date shouted, and the team members ran to Gotou's aid.

"EEE! I did that again! Sorry Sorry Sorry…" Hina apologized.

Referee Akiko blew the whistle of goal. It was a 1-1 tie then.

"that ability of yours is really interesting, Hina-san." Philip said.

So Hina scored a goal. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad though.

The game went on, the audience had yet to see the 'super Hana'. On the 21st min, Hana went in her combat mode and scored 2 goals in 2 minutes!

"Hana-kun is looking for a hat-trick now." Owner commented.

"oh no, I can't stand and watch!" Kotaro said, "I'm a soccer champion in my school!" so he rushed with the ball, got passed Ankh, Naomi, Yuto, well Wakana kinda let him pass by saying "my shoes are getting dirty!" oh man, why's she on the team again?

Then Kotaro kicked the ball and Goal!

"Yeah! Look at that, Oji-chan-tachi!" the 'new' generation's Kotaro rejoiced, which sounded like teasing!

Instead of appreciating, Shotaro barked, "Show some respect!"

"Anko, try to do better defense." Date said. Ankh just looked away.

Then on the 30th min, we saw another excellent teamwork, Shotaro and Philip played 1-2-1, then Philip gave the final touch, Gooooal! That's what we call a 2 in 1 partner! On the other hand, the midfielders Shin and Haruka were doing a good job too.

Team b were no less. Surely they didn't have a strong understanding midfield like team A, but one Hana is enough for goal scoring!

"Hana-chan, here!" Naomi passed the ball to Hana, and she scored!

"man… I just can't put up with Hana-san…." Ryotaro, by that time, was very tired.

"Eh? I can't let that hanakoso onna win!" Momotaros's unmistakable voice from the gallery. The imagins were cheering for Ryotaro.

"Ryotaro! Hang on! Beat them!"

"sorry Momotaros. I'm just too tired…." Ryotaro said, panting.

"grrr… I can't just stand it anymore!" Momotaros shouted, and then, you know what happened!

"ORE SANJO!"

**A/N- watch out for what Momotaros's gonna do! And is this a horrible story? Cause I see no reviews! Please feel free to ask any questions.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Where we left last time-_

"ah, this has become interesting." Owner smiled

"Ikuze ikuze ikuze!" M-Ryotaro ran through the field, snatching the ball from whoever had it.

"hey, what's that ?!" Akiko asked, confused at this sudden change.

"Momo! That's against the rules!" Hana shouted.

"who cares? Now I'll fix things!" M-Ryotaro kept running, straight to the goalpost….

"hey wait, you! We didn't get any request for substitution!" Akiko called.

But Momotaros was not the one to listen, he straight went for the goal, shouting, poor Gotou was scared to death, Momo's in front of the goalpost….. and…. He gets passed Gotou, _inside_ the goalpost….. and…._ He's tearing the net?_

The whole stadium was stunned.

Momotaros finally separated the net from the post.

"he he, here you go. Isn't that what you all were trying to do? I got this thing out directly! YAHOO! We win!" M-Ryotaro started jumping.

Just guess everyone's reaction!

"Sempai! That's not why soccer is played!" Urataros slapped his forehead.

"why not? Doing this with the ball would take so much time! Aww au au….." Momotaros felt some pain, it was the referee, Akiko, with her slipper.

"get out you red weird thing! You're even banned from the gallery!" she ordered.

Geez, you're even worse than Hanakuso onna." Momo said, then left.

After fixing the net the game began again. Ryu Terui was dribbling the ball, but Ankh just stuck out his leg, and Ryu tripped!

"pheee!" Referee's whistle.

"that's yellow card for you!" Akiko took out a yellow slipper! "Ryu-kun, are you ok?" she asked.

"don't question me, chief." Ryu stood up.

"oo! Aki-chan changed her slippers colors!" Philip commented.

There were only 5 min left before half-time, but then the score line seemed to jump.

Ankh and Eiji finally managed to show some teamwork. The ball was in front of team A's post, everyone gathered and there was a crowd, then Daiki took the ball from the crowd and scored a goal! 3-5 score line.

Then it was time for Haruka. With Shin and Haruka's passing, she made the score line 4-5.

Super Hana again. Goooal! Hat-trick! Everyone cheered.

At 44th min Kotaro took a shot, it was crossing the goal line… but Ankh! Oh Ankh! He separated his hand fronm Shingo's body and deflected the ball!

" Ha ha, I did do something!" ankh, in his 'hand' form, said.

"you again! It's handball!" Akiko scolded.

"I only have a hand!" Ankh shouted back. Akiko hit the hand with her slipper and gave team A a free kick. The team convinced Hina to take it, she did, and this time Gotou didn't even try to stop the ball! Goal. 5-5.

Then Kaito got another chance in front of the D-box and scored.

Referee's whistle, it was half time. The teams left for the dressing room.

Kougami: we had an interesting 1st half, right?

Owner: indeed we had. 11 goals on total. I wonder what the 2nd half has in store.

Kougami: we can see Airi Nogami serving coffee… and Naomi arguing that she should serve it.

Owner: just as you'd expect. By the way, can you see that shiny trophy for the winners? Guess who'll hand it over!

Kougami: Keisuke Honda, the key player of our national team! He's at the VIP gallery.

Owner: so everyone, see you after the break! (low voice) Kougami-san, this cake is good…..

**A/N- real fun begins in the 2****nd**** half. And I'm not getting enough chance to type, that's why I'm being late in updating. Finally, Pleeeeaaase Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N- finally, here's the last chapter. It's a bit long, so please read with**

**patience**. **And review if you could. **

Owner: Welcome back, ladies and gentlemen. That was a long break… So, what are our players doing now?

Kougami: The 2nd half will begin soon, so we can see the players discussing. Any team can win; what do you say, Owner-san?

Owner: The scoreline's very close, 5-6. There is no guarantee of what would happen. Ah, there is Hana-kun, giving instructions.

Kougami: Today's hat-trick scorer. But still, I wonder why this little kid was selected captain?

Owner: Ha ha… you don't know our Hana-kun, Kougami… Kougami-san, don't you have a first name?

Kougami: I do. But, do you have any name at all?

Owner: OK, never mind. Now minna, the game will begin any minute now. There is referee Akiko talking to the players. Oh, maybe she's telling the goalkeeper Natsumi to leave those shoes.

Kougami: A ball seems to get pierced by that!

Owner: A disappointed Natsumi-kun… Very well, here's the kick-off!

This time Philip kicked the ball; the game began normally, but as time passed, we got to see some amazing shots. Shotaro's flying kick, Haruka's spin kick, Kaito's sprint… hey, are they using 'rider kick' for the game? Of course Hana's rider kick, Philip's tactical dribbling, Ryotaro's pathos, Eiji's head etc… Actually these are beyond description, minna!

Ankh suddenly got the ball. He started approaching for their goalpost. Maybe he'll pass it to Gotou, but…

"Huh? Wasn't there supposed to be that sandal girl? Oh well, not my problem," He thought and took a shot for goal!

And goal! Suicidal goal! All the team B members came running.

"Ankh! Why did you score here?" Gotou asked, furious.

"Ankh, that is our goalpost, you're not supposed to score here!" Eiji came running and said.

"What? Now I score a goal and yet that's a problem?" Ankh asked, definitely annoyed.

"Yes, but it's a suicidal goal! The opposition team got the point!" Eiji said.

"This was the post you guys were scoring before in."

"But after half-time the post changes!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?!"

"You saw Gotou-san!"

"Tch. Damn humans and their damn rules…"

Date patted Ankh's back, "Anko, you still got much to learn." Ankh shoved him with another 'Tch.'

The game's on, maybe in order to compensate for the suicide goal. Hana went super, the defenders trying to stop her; ah… a wall of Satonaka, Yusuke, Shin in front of her.

"There's no passing through," they thought. But Hana literally flew over them with the ball and kicked! But wait, Natsumi saved and returned the ball. Oh wait, Eiji took the ball and passed to Hana again and goal! Hana floating in the air again. 6-7 scoreline. But goal scoring had yet to come.

Yuto Sakurai with a shot, defender Ryotaro's about to deflect it but oh! The ball took the direction of the goalpost and goal! It's a suicidal goal for team A!

"Poor Ryotaro-kun's bad luck," Owner commented.

"Nogami… Arigatou!" Yuto's face turned into a grin.

Team A were pretty frustrated.

"Oj ii-chan, not your bad luck again!" Before Kotaro finished, he tripped on his shoelace and fell. "Oh man!"

The next minute, team A on attack; Haruka passed the ball to Kotaro, but Kotaro was offside, linesman Miura raised his flag.

"This isn't happening!" Kotaro said with annoyance. The other linesman, Ozaki, on the other hand, was busy trying to get Airi's attention.

Well, they didn't have to wait long as Ryu Terui scored a goal, 'breaking through.'

"Wakana nee-san, though it's good for our team, but would you please try to stay properly for a competitive game?" Philip said to the 'cannot be found on the field' Wakana.

Then, Date went with the ball. Ryotaro tried to tackle him, but fell on his face instead. Date took the shot, but Satonaka was quick enough to deflect it.

"Ah, nice, Satonaka-chan!" Date appreciated.

Poor Ryotaro was still on the ground. "I'm so pathetic," he thought. Natsumi noticed it. "Ryotaro-san, are you alright?" she asked.

Right then Ryotaro stood up very easily, "Sure, Natsumi-chan, I'm really great," he said… but wait, that's not Ryotaro!

"Ura-san!" Natsumi recognized the blue Imagin.

"So you remember me," U-Ryotaro fixed his glasses. "Everyone's busy playing there," he pointed at the other side, where everyone was fighting over the ball, "Let us talk then."

"Ura-san, we're in a game, you can't start gossiping here!" Natsumi said.

"But you have to stand here alone most of the time. That's too sad…" Urataros kept blabbering the way he does.

Tsukasa noticed this distracted Natsumi. "Oy Kaito, now's the chance, let's go!" Both the forwards ran forward with the ball. At the same time, Hana also noticed Urataros; she also started running. All running-running…

Hana smacked U-Ryotaro's head. "You pervert Ura! Get out right now!" She ordered.

"Another illegal substitution!" Akiko also came running.

In the meantime, Kaito and Tsukasa were in front of the goalpost, with only one ball (of course); then the question came.

Who'll score the goal?

"Hey, I'll take it!" Tsukasa said.

"No, I'll score!" Kaito replied back.

"You already scored two!"

"That's why, I want hat-trick!"

"No, that's mine!"

"MINE!"

The two continued arguing, the ball lying in front. Then Yusuke nicely walked in and took away the ball. Tsukasa and Kaito were too busy to notice.

"Tsukasa-kun, Daiki-san," Natsumi called them and pointed to where the ball was. Then they realized.

"It's all your fault!" both of them said in unison to each other. As the time went on, the game became harder to describe.

Hana scored 1-2-3-4, oh man, 5 more goals! Ryu got smacked in the head; even though Hina's super strength was able to stop some shots, still, Hana is Hana!

"SUBARASHII! Hat-trick of hat-tricks!" Kougami exclaimed. "The captain truly is worthy!"

"Didn't I say so, minna-san?" Owner reminded. "9 goals in a match, watch out for Hana-kun!"

But why would team A back off? There goes Philip with the ball, but gets surrounded by Yuto, Chiyoko, Wakana and Ankh.

"No passing, Raito!" Wakana said.

Everyone thought Philip would get back, but no, he kicked the ball over them, and there was Shotaro! Yeah, Shotaro took it and an unprepared Gotou was unable to stop the ball… goal!

Then gradually Satonaka also scored a goal. Then at the 67th minute, Kotaro took a shot. Ryotaro was, for some reason, in front of the opposition D-box. The ball hit him and straight went for the goal! Ryotaro the goal-scorer!

"Kotaro! That hurt!" Ryotaro complained.

"But we scored, Ojii-chan!"

"Mou. I don't have enough strength left to play anymore…" Ryotaro mumbled. Suddenly in the gallery, Kintaros woke up. Then he started walking.

"Kuma-chan, where are you going?" Ryutaros asked. But Kin didn't answer. Later Kintaros was seen beside the field, asking for… substitution? The referee's whistle startled everyone.

"That's a good monster. Substitution for team A!" Akiko announced.

"I'm an Imagin," Kintaros said, and then, vanished! i.e. entered Ryotaro, before anyone even reacted.

"Nakeru de! Ryotaro, I'll provide you strength! A strength that will make everyone cry!" K-Ryotaro said.

"I… I appreciate it, Kintaros; but do you know about soccer?" Ryotaro said from inside.

"Dosukoi, dosukoi…" with K-Ryotaro's first shot, the ball was smashed, all the air coming out.

"I suddenly feel good!" Hina grinned and said to herself.

Well, everyone was quite habituated by Ryotaro's 'changes' by that time, so no one bothered.

K-Ryotaro running with the ball, Ankh trying to tackle him.

"Let me through! I'll help Ryotaro win!" Kintaros pushed Ankh's hand, and with his strength, Ankh's hand got separated and flew off.

"Wow, he really is Hina V.2!" Eiji commented.

I didn't finish, Ankh's hand flew off and… got stuck to Philip!

Meanwhile there was a crowd around K-Ryotaro and Shingo's body.

"Onii-chan!" Hina ran towards her brother. Eiji also got back into the situation and ran to Shingo.

Then today's 'star of the scene' entered the scenario.

"Oy you strong monster, how dare you throw me into this body?!" Ankh grabbed K-Ryotaro's collar, well, the voice was Ankh's, but who was this standing in front of them?

The whole stadium shouted "Eeeeeeh?!"

A blond Philip! Ankh possessing Philip?!

"Philip-kun, what happened to you?" Akiko got scared and shook him, "Let go!" Ph… Ankh… oh how do I name this… A-Philip shoved Akiko, "I tolerated it so far…" Ankh was super mad by then.

"Hey, get out from Philip!" Shotaro warned.

"Raito! Is that you?!" Wakana exclaimed, "Though you look cool in golden hair… hi hi…"

Ankh was going to get into a fight with Kintaros, but Akiko blew her whistle and took out two yellow slippers!

"Don't show me that damn Kazari's yellow every time! Show me something _red_!" Ankh said.

You asked for it Ankh. As he already had gotten a yellow card, it was red for him. Akiko showed a red slipper.

"Ah, that's better."

Eiji and Date face-palmed. "How's that better, Ankh? You're out of the game!" Eiji said.

"Now hurry and get out of Philip-san and get back to Onii-chan!" Hina ordered.

"That's an interesting side of Ankh-kun I've seen today!" Kougami commented.

"But team B is now reduced to 10 members; will they be able to win?" Owner asked.

Back to the field; Ankh left, in Shingo's body of course.

"What was that weird feel?" Philip exclaimed while waking up, "Is that what's called being possessed? Fascinating! I need to look up all the possessing cases…"

Akiko hit him with the slipper, "Back to the game!"

"Wow! Aki-chan's slippers are powered up!" Philip commented.

So the game began again, with the scoreline being 10-12. The scoreboard seems small today.

With team B in a slight disadvantage, it was team A's time to score! Philip kicked the ball upward, flipped in the air and goal!

Then Shin and Haruka played 1-2-1, Yusuke rushed in and goal!

Of course, Gotou stopped some attempts of Ryu, Kotaro and Satonaka.

Then Eiji was able to score a goal from Date and Chiyoko's attempts, but then again Hina and her super kick! Goal!

85 minutes had been passed. Then in the last 5 minutes, no one could say what happened. Akiko almost lost track of the game.

Wakana and Naomi came out of nowhere and scored goals; who knew they could do that! Then team W's effort equalized the score. Shin scored with a head, K-Ryotaro also made a super-shot to goal; poor Gotou.

"Why are all the strong ones in that team?" Gotou sadly said.

Speaking of strong, Super Hana went again; but then team A was no less…

"Everyone's having fun! I wanna play too!" Ryuta suddenly said. Before anyone could stop him, he went inside Ryotaro.

"Mind if I join the game? Kotae wa kiitenai!" R-Ryotaro said.

"Not you too!" Hana face-palmed.

"Oy Ryuta, I'm not done yet!" Kintaros again took control, and Ryuta was thrown back to… Shotaro!

"Ah, it's fine too, now I'll play!" R-Shotaro started dance-running with ball. Honestly, that scene was really beautiful.

"I do not wish to be left out," Oh my, that was Sieg in… in Kaito? S-Kaito stood in the middle of the field.

"Ha ha, Kaito, you look even sillier than Tsukasa did!" Yusuke laughed and commented..

Meanwhile, Deneb… well… D-Date, stood in front of R-Shotaro. "You should not interfere in this game!" he said.

"Deneb! Whom did you enter?! I'm right here!" Yuto came running.

"Ah! Yuto gomen! I made a mistake!" Deneb apologized.

But seeing the situation, Hana was already in action; she pushed Sieg out and then went for Ryuta.

"Why am I out of the climax scene?!" Momotaros shouted and entered Wakana! Even Ankh's hand flew in, random goal scoring… A complete chaos.

Seeing this whole mess, on the 89th minute, Akiko blew her whistle.

"Game finished!" she shouted.

Then everyone looked at the scoreboard. It was team A 19:18 team B.

Team A started to cheer.

"Man, I didn't get to score a hat-trick…" Kaito said. "But I sure can score…" he gave a mischievous smile.

Well by that time Hana and Natsumi managed to drive all the Imagins out. The field became clear.

Kougami: What an interesting match we had! And with a close difference team A's the winner!

Owner: Although the last few minutes were too weird, but that's our Imagin-tachi.

Kougami: Team A seems really happy. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Our new champions!

Owner: Without further delay, we move on to the prize ceremony. The captain of team A, Philip will take the trophy first; there is Keisuke Honda, for handing the champion's prize, but…

Kougami: How can that be? Where's the trophy?

Everyone in the stadium looked at where the trophy was, there's nothing now! On the inside of the stadium, no, the trophy is nowhere! It's gone! Everyone's confused at this situation and wondering where the trophy could be.

Then Tsukasa suddenly looked around,

"Wait… where's Kaito?"

Now the fact's clear, it was Kaito! No wonder… Then Kaito's voice echoed from somewhere,

"The prize winner is always me!"

But the surprises of the day were not over, at the very instant the entrance of the stadium broke and many people in suits came running in.

"Such a terrific game!" "Come play in our club!" they said. "Play in our club!" "Come play in our club!" "Our club is the best for you!" "****e**** is for you!" "**n* is waiting!" etc. etc…

If anyone could recognize, they were the agents of the top European clubs.

Owner and Kougami: Well, it is our time to leave.

"RUN!" was all the riders and friends speech before they all left.

The end.

Our heroes escaped with DenLiner, W members on HardTurbuler, Tsukasa & co. straight to another world, and OOO members really had to run. Onore Kaito, no one got the trophy because of you!

Daiki Kaito: But I did! ;D

So our very first (sort of) Kamen Rider football match ends here. We'll be back another time, with a Super Sentai tournament. And… no kaitos allowed!

Pink Buster: I'm coming you know!


End file.
